This invention relates to the art of bending steel rule die stock to fit the kerf of a die board and relates in particular to an automatic rule bender designed to bend a male steel cutting rule to fit the curve of a laser cut die board using the same computer program that controls the laser cutter for the die board so as to insure precise registry between the two.